equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
Principal Celestia/Gallery
''My Little Pony Equestria Girls Twilight bowing to Principal Celestia EG.png Principal Celestia with her face in a folder EG.png Principal Celestia at her desk EG.png Principal Celestia leaning on hand EG.png Twilight tries to find the right words EG.png Twilight nervous in front of Celestia EG.png Twilight asks Principal Celestia about the crown EG.png Principal Celestia standing up EG.png Celestia asks about the Fall Formal EG.png Twilight absorbing Principal Celestia's words EG.png Principal Celestia explains the Fall Formal EG.png Celestia confused "Grand Galloping Gala?" EG.png|"Grand Galloping Gala?" Principal Celestia "was there a princess?" EG.png Outside Celestia's office EG.png Twilight leaving Celestia's office EG.png Principal Celestia "anything else?" EG.png|"Anything else?" Twilight and Celestia "my door is always open" EG.png|"My door is always open." Celestia gets the students' attention EG.png Celestia and Luna "Fall Formal is back on" EG.png Celestia and Luna "start getting ready" EG.png Students lining up to cast Fall Formal ballots EG.png Sunset watches from storage closet EG.png Principal Celestia walking on stage EG.png Principal Celestia addresses the students EG.png Principal Celestia on stage EG.png Principal Celestia announcing the winner EG.png Principal Celestia says "Twilight Sparkle!" EG.png|"Twilight Sparkle!" Celestia presents the crown to Twilight EG.png Crown sparkling on Twilight's head EG.png Twilight waves to the students EG.png Twilight jumping off the stage EG.png Canterlot High free from the spell EG.png Twilight smiles at Spike and Rarity EG.png Principal Celestia and half-pony Twilight EG.png Principal Celestia holds the element of magic EG.png Principal Celestia crowning Twilight EG.png Celestia placing crown on Twilight's head EG.png Principal Celestia hand on Twilight's chin EG.png Princess Twilight half-pony form EG.png Celestia and students cheering EG.png [[My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Animated shorts|''Rainbow Rocks animated shorts]] Music to My Ears DJ Pon-3 about to back into Principal Celestia EG2.png DJ Pon-3 backs into Principal Celestia EG2.png DJ Pon-3 in trouble EG2.png Principal Celestia confiscates DJ Pon-3's headphones EG2.png DJ Pon-3 running to class EG2.png DJ Pon-3 looking back to Principal Celestia EG2.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Celestia and Luna enter the auditorium EG2.png Principal Celestia addresses the students EG2.png Principal Celestia excited about the musical showcase EG2.png Principal Celestia peering through blinds EG2.png|Looks like Celestia has some suspicions about the Dazzlings... Celestia looking back at Sunset and Mane 5 EG2.png Sunset and friends talk to the principals EG2.png Vice Principal Luna accusing Sunset Shimmer EG2.png Rainbow Dash "that's not what's happening" EG2.png Principal Celestia "isn't your band supposed to be" EG2.png Vice Principal Luna "the Dazzlings will steal your spotlight" EG2.png Principal Celestia "the name of their musical group" EG2.png Celestia and Luna's eyes glow green EG2.png|...but now it looks like trying to warn Celestia and Luna is no longer an option. Celestia announces the start of the Mane Event EG2.png Celestia addresses the competing bands EG2.png Celestia gestures toward the Dazzlings EG2.png Luna "this is now a competition" EG2.png Snips and Snails on the showcase stage EG2.png Celestia and Luna unimpressed by Snips and Snails EG2.png Celestia and Luna still unimpressed EG2.png Principal Celestia "please do not drop the microphones" EG2.png Rainbooms about to play Shake Your Tail EG2.png Snapshots on the catwalk over the Rainbooms EG2.png All eyes on Fluttershy EG2.png Celestia and Luna applaud the Rainbooms EG2.png Stage before the Dazzlings' performance EG2.png Luna and Celestia looking over their notes EG2.png Backstage view of the Dazzlings EG2.png The Dazzlings striking a pose EG2.png Luna and Celestia spellbound EG2.png Under Our Spell big finish EG2.png The Dazzlings on Mane Event stage (new version) EG2.png The Dazzlings on Mane Event stage EG2.png Adagio Dazzle maniacal laughter EG2.png Celestia and Luna applaud Trixie and the Illusions EG2.png Rainbow Dash on stage EG2.png Celestia and Luna surprised EG2.png Celestia writes something in disapproval EG2.png Sunset Shimmer before disapproving crowd EG2.png Trixie sees Celestia and Luna in the corridor EG2.png Dazzlings singing to the principals EG2.png Celestia and Luna step on stage EG2.png Celestia announces the second semifinal winners EG2.png Trixie livid EG2.png Rainbooms join the principals on stage EG2.png Celestia congratulates the Rainbooms EG2.png Dazzlings join the Rainbooms and principals on stage EG2.png Rainbooms booed off the stage EG2.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Principal Celestia addressing the students EG3.png Principal Celestia "in the spirit of excellence" EG3.png Principal Celestia mentions the Friendship Games EG3.png Principal Celestia "the games only happen every four years" EG3.png Principal Celestia "I'm sure you're all curious" EG3.png Flash Sentry "other than us losing" EG3.png Celestia and Luna annoyed EG3.png Celestia "why I've asked Rainbow Dash" EG3.png Principal Celestia presents Rainbow Dash EG3.png Rainbow Dash snatches the microphone EG3.png Celestia clapping; Luna tapping her foot EG3.png Principal Celestia "help your students get settled" EG3.png Celestia offers to show Cinch around EG3.png Celestia "quite a few changes since" EG3.png Celestia giving Cinch a tour of CHS EG3.png Principal Celestia notices Sci-Twi EG3.png Principal Celestia "Twilight?" EG3.png Sci-Twi "This is getting ridiculous" EG3.png Cinch "I must apologize" EG3.png Cinch walking up to Sci-Twi EG3.png Cinch "my prized student" EG3.png Celestia "Your student?" EG3.png Cinch "The smart ones" EG3.png Cinch "always curious" EG3.png Celestia looking away EG3.png Celestia "I didn't know" EG3.png Celestia "Twilight had a twin sister" EG3.png Celestia dumbfounded EG3.png Celestia "Nevermind" EG3.png Principal Celestia addressing both sets of students EG3.png Principal Celestia welcomes the CPA students EG3.png Principal Celestia "I would like to recognize" EG3.png Celestia acknowledging the Wondercolts EG3.png Principal Cinch "it is a comfort to know" EG3.png Celestia and Luna offended by Cinch's words EG3.png Students separate as Cinch speaks EG3.png Cinch "however misguided they may be" EG3.png CHS and CPA students back to being rivals EG3.png Dean Cadance "welcome to the first event" EG3.png Dean Cadance starts the Academic Decathlon EG3.png Dean Cadance explaining the Acadeca EG3.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance grade Fluttershy EG3.png Rarity and Applejack make a gumdrop cake EG3.png Neon and Jet Set make a sloppy cake EG3.png Flash and Sweetie Drops make a loaf of bread EG3.png Suri and Upper Crust make a lavish cake EG3.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance are offered cake EG3.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance sample Shadowbolts' cake EG3.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance look at Wondercolts EG3.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance drop their forks EG3.png Lyra, Sweetie Drops, Jet Set, and Upper Crust's birdhouses EG3.png Sour Sweet and Sunny Flare's birdhouse EG3.png Sandalwood and Micro Chips' poor birdhouse EG3.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance drop their clipboards EG3.png Rainbow Dash in front of microphone EG3.png Sci-Twi and Sunset in elimination equation round EG3.png Cinch declares Sunset "incorrect!" EG3.png Vice Principal Luna tallying points EG3.png Luna declares Crystal Prep the first event winner EG3.png Cadance presents the second event competitors EG3.png Photo Finish taking pictures of the Relay EG3.png Tri-Cross Relay announcers' booth EG3.png Cinch moving toward her private seat EG3.png Cadance --Welcome everyone-- EG3.png Cadance --Tricross Relay-- EG3.png Cadance blowing the airhorn EG3.png Sour Sweet vs. Fluttershy EG3.png Sour Sweet and Fluttershy start running EG3.png Sci-Twi and Applejack at the start line EG3.png Wide shot of the Tri-Cross Relay field EG3.png Dean Cadance --Canterlot is off to an early lead-- EG3.png Sour Sweet getting more impatient EG3.png Sour Sweet sees Pinkie and Rarity on the skate track EG3.png Sour Sweet --well, that's just fantastic!-- EG3.png Sci-Twi lets loose her last arrow EG3.png Principal Cinch in slow suspense EG3.png Sour Sweet freaked out by talking Spike EG3.png Sour Sweet backing away slowly EG3.png Another wide shot of the Tri-Cross Relay track EG3.png Rainbow Dash in the lead EG3.png Rainbow jumps a dirt ramp EG3.png Rainbow lands on a halfpipe EG3.png Principals in varied surprise EG3.png Principal Celestia feigns ignorance EG3.png Cinch notices Celestia behind her EG3.png Principal Cinch "can't possibly call that a fair race" EG3.png Celestia -we all saw what happened- EG3.png Celestia denies CHS having an advantage EG3.png Celestia explains the race's --extenuating circumstances-- EG3.png Cinch --was this your strategy all along--- EG3.png Principal Cinch "force us into accepting you as equals?" EG3.png Cinch --the Games will continue-- EG3.png Principal Cinch "Crystal Prep will prevail" EG3.png Principal Cinch walking away from Celestia EG3.png Sunset --sorry I couldn't stop all this-- EG3.png Principal Celestia "it's not your fault" EG3.png Sunset --I should know how to control-- EG3.png Sunset "I let everyone down" EG3.png Sunset --Principal Cinch thinks we're cheating-- EG3.png Celestia puts her hand on Sunset's shoulder EG3.png Sunset "don't just want to win" EG3.png Sunset "they want to beat Crystal Prep" EG3.png Luna --a pennant from each school has been hidden-- EG3.png Cadance --as soon as our teams are ready-- EG3.png Wondercolts and Shadowbolts' final face-off EG3.png Vice Principal Luna --if both teams are ready-- EG3.png Cadance --last event of the Friendship Games-- EG3.png Sunset trying to stop Sci-Twi EG3.png Sci-Twi dropping her device while being lifted in the air EG3.png Sci-Twi continues to be lifted EG3.png Wondercolts and Shadowbolts looking at Sci-Twi engulfed EG3.png A blast in the ground EG3.png Ground breaking EG3.png Huge hole in the ground to Canterlot EG3.png The Equestria Girls giving off magical beams EG3.png Equestria Girls' magic flows into the device EG3.png Daydream Shimmer closing the rifts near the faculty EG3.png Principal Cinch confronts Celestia EG3.png Cinch "on behalf of Crystal Prep" EG3.png Cinch demands Celestia's forfeit EG3.png Cinch "CHS has had unfair advantage" EG3.png Principal Celestia being magnificently smug EG3.png Celestia "saving the world benefits us all" EG3.png Wondercolts, Shadowbolts, and principals in silence EG3.png Principal Cinch "that's ridiculous!" EG3.png Celestia "they would be very interested" EG3.png Celestia claiming plausible deniability EG3.png Luna "the portals to different dimensions" EG3.png Cadance "don't forget to tell them about" EG3.png Celestia --I know these Friendship Games-- EG3.png Celestia addresses the Wondercolts and Shadowbolts right side EG3.png Celestia addresses the Wondercolts and Shadowbolts left side EG3.png Principal Celestia "I think it's fair" EG3.png Principal Celestia declares everyone winners EG3.png Sci-Twi and Celestia approach the Rainbooms EG3.png Celestia announces Sci-Twi as CHS' newest student EG3.png Sci-Twi "not sure how much help I could be" EG3.png Sci-Twi "if you would all give me a chance" EG3.png Celestia "I'm sure I can count on you" EG3.png Celestia "help her feel at home" EG3.png Rainbooms group hug by the portal EG3.png Luna dancing wildly EG3.png The Wondercolts competitors EG3.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance eating a cake EG3.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree'' before we arrive.png Principal_Celestia_proud_of_her_students_EG4.png CHS_students_listening_to_Principal_Celestia_EG4.png some of our favorite memories.png we're sure you will too.png Principal_Celestia_talking_to_campers_EG4.png Principal_Celestia_excited_about_camp_EG4.png Campers watching Gloriosa and Timber EG4.png Principal Celestia mentions the camp gift EG4.png Gloriosa gesturing to CHS students EG4.png CHS students listening to Gloriosa EG4.png Celestia and Luna near Camp Everfree sundial EG4.png Principal Celestia "the sundial was our year's gift" EG4.png Vice Principal Luna "some people" EG4.png Vice Principal Luna "can't be used at night" EG4.png Bluebird flying past cabins EG4.png Flash Sentry watching Sci-Twi and Timber EG4.png Gloriosa and principals inspect the dock EG4.png Vice Principal Luna "I suggest we close down the dock" EG4.png Applejack "this whole dock needs to go" EG4.png Applejack kicks a rotting dock support beam EG4.png Timber "it's an awful lot of work" EG4.png Timber "wouldn't want you guys to miss out" EG4.png Gloriosa getting mad at Timber EG4.png Gloriosa and Timber glare at each other again EG4.png Gloriosa and Timber concerned EG4.png Rainbow "I hear what you're saying" EG4.png Rainbow "we're Canterlot Wondercolts" EG4.png Rainbow "we've got a reputation to uphold!" EG4.png Rainbow giving a rousing speech EG4.png Principal Celestia "it's going to be a lot of work" EG4.png Pinkie getting super excited EG4.png Pinkie "adult supervision!" EG4.png Principal Celestia "It's going to be getting dark" EG4.png Principal Celestia "we can pick this up tomorrow" EG4.png Gloriosa "Everyone, get cleaned up" EG4.png Gloriosa "scary stories!" EG4.png Pinkie Pie excited about making s'mores EG4.png Celestia_and_campers_at_the_rock_climbing_wall_EG4.png Principal_Celestia_supervising_the_rock_climbers_EG4.png Celestia_and_campers_feeling_the_earth_quake_EG4.png Is everything okay over there.png I don't know what happened.png Rarity's_shield_pushes_Applejack_backward_EG4.png What in the world just happen.png Did I just do whatever that was.png Twilight,_Sunset,_and_Spike_leave_the_rock_climbing_area_EG4.png CHS_campers_making_paper_lanterns_EG4.png Time to watch your lanterns fly.png Twilight_and_Timber_approach_the_dock_with_their_lanterns_EG4.png Brambles start to enclose Camp Everfree EG4.png Starlight_retreating_to_the_camp_mess_hall_EG4.png Principal_Celestia_protecting_her_students_EG4.png Principal_Celestia_overwhelmed_by_wall_of_vines_EG4.png Principals_and_campers_come_out_of_hiding_EG4.png Principals and campers cheer for Equestria Girls EG4.png Campers help fix up Camp Everfree EG4.png Gloriosa apologizes to Celestia and Luna EG4.png I only wanted this to be.png I've made it the worst.png it's not.png so much to so many people.png Principal Celestia "my sister and me included" EG4.png Vice Principal Luna wanted our students to come here EG4.png Gloriosa_and_principals_listen_to_Twilight_Sparkle_EG4.png Celestia_and_Luna_welcoming_people_to_the_Gala_EG4.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts Subs Rock Subs Rock title card SS8.png Principal_Celestia_enters_the_classroom_SS8.png Principal_Celestia_the_substitute_teacher_SS8.png quite the treat for me.png Students_listening_to_Principal_Celestia_SS8.png here at canterlot high.png Celestia_pleased_to_be_a_teacher_again_SS8.png Principal_Celestia_beginning_the_lesson_SS8.png name the three types of rocks.png Principal_Celestia_about_to_pick_Twilight_SS8.png Principal_Celestia_hears_the_P.A._system_SS8.png I'm sure it can wait.png immediately.png Principal Celestia "I'll be right back" SS8.png Principal_Celestia_returns_to_the_classroom_SS8.png Twilight_Sparkle_returns_to_her_seat_SS8.png Principal_Celestia_thinking_for_a_moment_SS8.png Celestia_remembers_where_she_left_off_SS8.png Principal_Celestia_continues_the_lesson_SS8.png Twilight_raises_her_hand;_Celestia_hears_a_knock_SS8.png Granny Smith "itty-bitty cafeteria crisis" SS8.png Granny Smith asks for Principal Celestia's help SS8.png Principal_Celestia_annoyed_by_Granny's_request_SS8.png Principal_Celestia_sighing_SS8.png of course granny smith.png Principal Celestia looking at the wall clock SS8.png Celestia_returns_wearing_a_messy_apron_SS8.png Principal_Celestia_wearing_a_dirty_apron_SS8.png Principal_Celestia's_apron_knot_is_too_tight_SS8.png Principal_Celestia_struggles_with_her_apron_knot_SS8.png Principal_Celestia_ripping_off_her_apron_SS8.png Principal_Celestia_taking_a_calming_breath_SS8.png Principal_Celestia_continues_the_lesson_again_SS8.png Principal_Celestia_hears_a_noise_SS8.png who can.png Principal_Celestia_hears_the_noise_again_SS8.png name.png Principal_Celestia_hears_the_noise_a_third_time_SS8.png the.png Principal_Celestia_hears_the_noise_a_fourth_time_SS8.png Principal_Celestia_annoyed_with_twitching_eye_SS8.png Principal_Celestia_catches_the_soccer_ball_SS8.png Celestia_holding_Rainbow_Dash's_soccer_ball_SS8.png Celestia_puts_Rainbow's_soccer_ball_on_her_desk_SS8.png Principal_Celestia_resuming_her_class_lesson_SS8.png Principal_Celestia_gestures_toward_the_chalkboard_SS8.png Principal_Celestia_hears_the_phone_ring_SS8.png Celestia_and_students_look_at_the_phone_SS8.png Principal_Celestia_looking_at_the_phone_SS8.png Principal_Celestia_losing_all_of_her_patience_SS8.png Principal_Celestia_about_to_answer_the_phone_SS8.png Principal_Celestia_sighing_in_defeat_SS8.png Principal_Celestia_answering_the_phone_SS8.png vice principal luna can't handle it.png I'll be right there.png won't be but a moment.png Principal_Celestia_hangs_her_head_in_defeat_SS8.png Principal_Celestia_returns_one_last_time_SS8.png that will be the final interruption.png Celestia_smiling_awkwardly_at_the_class_SS8.png Principal_Celestia_hears_the_school_bell_SS8.png Principal_Celestia_collapses_onto_her_desk_SS8.png Celestia_watching_the_students_leave_SS8.png Rarity "that was the final interruption!" SS8.png Iris_in_on_frustrated_Principal_Celestia_SS8.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together My Little Shop of Horrors > Twilight and Celestia at Celestia's greenhouse EGDS8.png Principal Celestia "I really appreciate it" EGDS8.png Watering can glowing behind Twilight's back EGDS8.png Principal Celestia gives Twilight the greenhouse keys EGDS8.png Twilight Sparkle watching Principal Celestia leave EGDS8.png Celestia warns Twilight not to overwater the plants EGDS8.png Principal Celestia happily leaving a second time EGDS8.png Schedule Swap Principal Celestia making announcements EGDS37.png Celestia "all final schedule changes" EGDS37.png Celestia hears a commotion at the door EGDS37.png Equestria Girls stuck in Celestia's door EGDS37.png Equestria Girls collapse in principal's office EGDS37.png Celestia surprised by the girls' entrance EGDS37.png Celestia writing down Applejack's request EGDS37.png Principal Celestia "don't worry" EGDS37.png Principal Celestia "I'll sort it out" EGDS37.png Principal Celestia typing on a keyboard EGDS37.png Equestria Girls pleased with new schedules EGDS37.png Equestria Girls complain to Celestia again EGDS37.png Celestia looking at shouting girls EGDS37.png Celestia starting to get frustrated EGDS37.png Principal Celestia silences the girls EGDS37.png Principal Celestia "I think I can arrange" EGDS37.png Celestia "this is the final change" EGDS37.png Principal Celestia at her office desk EGDS37.png Sunset Shimmer enters Celestia's office EGDS37.png Sunset "I'm supposed to have lunch" EGDS37.png Principal Celestis face-palms EGDS37.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Choose Your Own Ending (season 1) Best Trends Forever Principal Celestia pleased by the cleanup EGDS12c.png Principal Celestia "lay off the confetti" EGDS12c.png Principal Celestia entering her office EGDS12c.png Equestria Girls and Celestia in a sea of confetti EGDS12c.png Pinkie Pie swimming in the confetti EGDS12c.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Choose Your Own Ending (season 2) The Road Less Scheduled Micro, Celestia, and Fluttershy at the festival CYOE16.png Twilight Sparkle approaches sushi truck CYOE16a.png Twilight runs into Principal Celestia CYOE16a.png Principal Celestia pleased to see Twilight CYOE16a.png Twilight "I didn't know you did things" CYOE16a.png Principal Celestia "not just me" CYOE16a.png Celestia gesturing across the grounds CYOE16a.png Twilight Sparkle meets the Starswirl Squad CYOE16a.png Cranky Doodle gestures to Principal Celestia CYOE16a.png Principal Celestia clearing her throat CYOE16a.png Principal Celestia "loves his electropop" CYOE16a.png Cranky Doodle turns his cap sideways CYOE16a.png Celestia whispers "secret falafel booth" CYOE16a.png Celestia invites Twilight to hang out CYOE16a.png Celestia holding festival schedule flyer CYOE16a.png Twilight Sparkle gasping with shock CYOE16a.png Principal Celestia "I'm only teasing" CYOE16a.png Celestia walks away from Twilight CYOE16a.png Twilight and teachers find falafel truck CYOE16a.png Spike giving puppy dog eyes and pout CYOE16a.png Spike catches a meatball in his mouth CYOE16a.png Spike catches another meatball in his mouth CYOE16a.png Spike catches third meatball in his mouth CYOE16a.png Twilight and teachers laughing together CYOE16a.png Celestia discovers a secret photo booth CYOE16a.png Twilight and teachers find photo booth CYOE16a.png Twilight and Celestia run to photo booth CYOE16a.png First photo of Twilight and teachers CYOE16a.png Second photo of Twilight and teachers CYOE16a.png Third photo of Twilight and teachers CYOE16a.png Cranky Doodle popping and locking CYOE16a.png Twilight watching Cranky Doodle dance CYOE16a.png Cranky gets twisted up from breakdancing CYOE16a.png Twilight and Luna helping Cranky Doodle CYOE16a.png Twilight and teachers sitting on the hill CYOE16a.png Twilight and teachers watch the sun set CYOE16a.png Twilight Sparkle "thanks for teaching me" CYOE16a.png Celestia "I should have you send me letters" CYOE16a.png Twilight confused by Principal Celestia's idea CYOE16a.png Principal Celestia "that would get old" CYOE16a.png Twilight Sparkle "I could text you" CYOE16a.png Principal Celestia "let's just forget it" CYOE16a.png Twilight and Celestia laughing together CYOE16a.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Printer printing out more yearbook photos EGFF.png Wallflower Blush rolls her eyes at Sunset EGFF.png Wallflower Blush "I counted up all the votes" EGFF.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Sunset's Backstage Pass Wide view of festival food stands and trucks EGSBP.png Merchandise Princess Celestia and Twilight Sparkle dolls EG.jpg Celestia EG doll and pony set.jpg Equestria Girls Through the Mirror Principal Celestia doll.jpg Equestria Girls Through the Mirror Principal Celestia doll packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Principal Celestia Lessons and Laughs Class Set.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Principal Celestia Lessons and Laughs Class Set packaging.jpg Miscellaneous Equestria Girls Principal Celestia artwork.png Rainbow Rocks Principal Celestia artwork.png Category:Character gallery pages